


A Working Break

by AlphaMercy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: Rhys wakes up the morning of his week off, and finds an unexpected guest in his living room. Thus begins the week of weird shenanigans with Handsome Jack, and Rhys just doesn't know what to do





	

Rhys stretched leisurely, arms above his head as his shirt rode up a bit on his stomach. It was a early sunday morning, and he had nothing to do for a whole  _ week _ . He’d finally racked up enough sick days and days off for a week off.  So Rhys slid out of bed and shoved his feet into Official Hyperion slippers and shuffled his way out into the living room, a blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm.

His living room was sunny, lit by the beams streaming through his apartment windows. Living high up had its perks, such as the beautiful morning sun in his windows, bathing everything in warm light. Except...the lump of dark blanket on his couch. 

_ What the…? _ Rhys thought, cautiously shuffling towards the lump. It moved and groaned as he approached, and a hand appeared from the depths, blocking the sun from the eyes of the now revealed head.

Messy brown and grey hair covered tan skin, bleary mismatched eyes staring up at Rhys in confusion. “The hell you doing in my house?”

Rhys was frozen, blinking incredulously at the man sleeping on  _ his _ couch. 

“Helloooooooo? Anyone there?” Handsome  _ fucking _ Jack said as he sat up and looked around.

“Uh. What are you doing in  _ my _ house?” Rhys finally asked, stepping back to give the man space.

“Your—?” He paused, and  _ really _ took a looked around the bright space. “Huh. Guess I am. Name’s Jack sweetcheeks. Who the heck are you?”

Rhys let out a breath and tried to figure out how  _ Handsome Jack _ ended up in his apartment, of all places.

“Uh. You um, call me Rhys. I work in data mining.” He walked to the love seat and sat down a bit heavily. Should he ask how Jack ended up in his apartment or just wait for the man to order him around?

His choice was taken from him when he saw the dried blood on the side of Jack’s neck and remembered  _ exactly _ how the powerful man ended up in his apartment.

“Oh.”

“What? You got somethin’ to say kiddo?”  Jack looked up at him, eyebrow raised and smirk in place.

“You got drunk and killed a guy and ordered my to take you home. So I brought you here. Well. Fuck me.” Rhys slumped back, eyes wide.

“Language kiddo. But if you insist, you  _ are _ pretty enough,” Jack said, winking at Rhys where he sat. “So, I killed someone? Cool. Explains the blood. And the alcohol explains the headache. You got any pain meds? Also I’m just gunna crash here for a bit. Don’t need people lookin’ for me right now.”

Rhys just nodded. Welp. This was one way to kick off his week.


End file.
